


Quick, while they're not looking!

by bexorz



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, The Hanged Man (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexorz/pseuds/bexorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders sneak away for a moment alone at the Hanged Man. (Written 01/16/2012, originally posted to tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick, while they're not looking!

The subdued light of the Hanged Man at midnight was broken up only by fireplaces and the sputtering flames of dingy and battered lamps. The drunken laughter and shouts from downstairs carried up to the second floor, though they were muted by the time they reached Varric’s suite. Hawke and his friends were enjoying each other’s company there—excepting Sebastian, who had passed on the invitation, and Merrill, whom they had not been able to locate. This was because she was likely off frolicking somewhere in the garden of some estate.

Hawke had already imbibed an entire tankard of ale, and was quite close to finishing a second, and while he was far from being in his cups he was already  more raucous than he was when he was sober—which was quite raucous enough at times. Everyone else had a drink in front of them as well, including Anders, though he had discretely used his magic to heat the ale to burn off the alcohol.

Varric told them stories of smugglers and corrupt Wardens and dragons. Isabela took it upon herself to give them a followup story involving a maiden and a dragon, and the big brave warrior with gleaming blond hair and dark eyes who vanquished it in a daring rescue. The ending was just as crude and explicit as anyone could imagine one of her stories would be. Varric rolled his eyes, Aveline made some comment about  _why_  did Isabela think they wanted to hear such things, and Fenris rubbed the bridge of his nose with a smirk.

Anders scowled, burying his face in his mug and glaring at Isabela over the rim.

"Oh!" Hawke said after a minute when the realization hit him. "That’s me! And…" With a glance over at Anders sitting right next to him, he smirked.

Isabela elbowed the dwarf in the ribs. “Look, Varric, the mage is blushing!"

"That story is about a maiden. I am  _not_  a maiden,” Anders grumbled.

Hawke grabbed his tankard and chugged the last of its contents. He let out a satisfied  _aah_ , and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then stood, and announced, “I’m going for another round! Who wants some? Next round is on me!”

The rest of them still had mostly full drinks, but were more than willing to let the man buy more for them.

"Anders, you’ll help me," Hawke said.

Startled, Anders looked up. “Huh?”

"Come, come, don’t argue with me." Hawke nodded decisively and hauled the skinny mage to his feet.

They left the suite together, Hawke’s boots clumping on the floor, Anders looking a bit resigned at the sudden demand.

Once they were out the door of the suite and out of sight of the others, Hawke grabbed Anders by the elbow and jerked him off down the hallway,  _away_  from the stairs leading to the bar.

"Wait, Hawke, what…?"

"Shh, don’t argue," Hawke said with a soft hiss, putting a finger to Anders’s lips. The mage silenced his protest.

Despite Anders’s obedience, Hawke did not let go of his wrist. Past the doors to other rooms he led the mage, until they reached the end of the hall. To their right was a door that led to what was more or less a storage closet, and through this door Hawke hauled Anders. He closed the door behind them.

"Hawke! What are you—?"

Whirling around, Hawke grabbed Anders by the shoulders and shoved him against the door. Anders’s head thunked against the old wood as Hawke brought his mouth to bear on Anders’s and began to kiss him soundly. Anders moaned deep in his throat and his fingers curled in the fabric of Hawke’s vest.

"Isabela’s story got me all hot and bothered," the warrior said.

"You’re incorrigible!"

"Yep."

Hawke rubbed Anders’s upper arms firmly with his thumbs, tilted his hips forward, and pressed between Anders’s legs with his thigh. Anders gave another strangled moan as Hawke tilted his head to deepen the kiss—he was nearly suffocated by it, but not unpleasantly so.

Up and down Hawke rubbed with his thigh, and he moved his hands to Anders’s waist to hold him tight in his grasp. When finally he broke the kiss, they were breathless, gasping for air, both of them quite needy now after after Hawke’s demanding actions.

"Hawke…" Anders bit his lip and squirmed, gazing down slightly at the shorter warrior’s face with half-lidded eyes and cheeks flushed with lust. "What are we doing?"

"You’re no maiden," Hawke rumbled into the mage’s ear, "but I’m still going to fuck you."

"What, here?!"

Hawke reached up a hand and covered Anders’s mouth with it gently. He smirked. “Good a place as any.”

Anders laughed, "Can't say I haven't done it in worse."

With a soft snort, Hawke hefted Anders by his hips up onto one of the barrels in the corner beside them. Hawke put his hand against the bulge in Anders’s breeches, and he rubbed up and down with slow, firm motions. Anders’s head fell back against the wall, and he had to put a hand over his own mouth to muffle his groan.

Hawke kissed him again, his left hand still massaging at that ache, while with his right hand he began working at the lowermost buckles of Anders’s robes. Anders tangled his fingers through Hawke’s hair, kissing Hawke back, biting Hawke’s lower lip hard. Moaning again with need, Anders rocked his hips against the pressure of Hawke’s talented hand.

Tickling his lips across Anders’s ear, Hawke murmured, “Still think it’s a bad place?”

"Not hardly," Anders panted, gripping Hawke’s hair harder to pull his face around so that he could bite his lip again.

Hawke hissed at that sharp pain, but other than that he ignored it. “Good,” he said, attempting a smirk, but his own voice was thick with desire.

Drawing back, Hawke took hold of one of Anders’s boots and yanked it from his foot. Anders brought his hands down to his own breeches and pulled at the laces to loosen them and ease the pressure against his cock. Hawke preempted further action on the mage’s part, however, by grabbing his wrists and putting the mage’s hands palm-down on top of his own head.

"Don’t move your hands," Hawke said firmly.

Anders licked his lips, pressed them together, and gave a few short, quick nods of assent.

Looking at Anders through his lashes, Hawke hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Anders’s breeches and worked them down, down over those narrow hips, further still until Anders’s cock sprang free. Then, leaving Anders’s bare bottom resting on top of his robes underneath him, Hawke yanked the breeches to Anders’s knees, and pulled just the one leg free from where he’d removed the boot.

Automatically, Anders spread his legs and wrapped them around Hawke’s waist with a grin. Hawke pressed in close, but not quite close enough, and licked over the mage’s lips slowly. He pulled back when Anders opened his mouth for a kiss, once again teasing the mage.

Staring into Anders’s eyes, Hawke lifted two fingers together and slipped them into Anders’s mouth. The mage moaned and closed his lips around them, closing his eyes as he slid his tongue along the calloused skin, teasing along the more sensitive creases underneath Hawke’s knuckles. Hawke closed his eyes and made a noise in the back of his throat, obviously enjoying the treatment.

After he pulled his fingers free from Anders’s mouth, Hawke stuck them in his own mouth to moisten them further. The mage, his hands still on his head, panted in anticipation as Hawke rubbed the thumb of his free hand in circles along Anders’s inner thigh, tickling his fingers down Anders’s soft skin, until he finally pressed his fingers against Anders’s tight entrance.

"Ohhh," Anders moaned, arching his hips forward, straining with his neglected member for some kind of touch. Hawke knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t ready to supply that kind of relief just yet.

"So impatient," the warrior said with a smirk.

Anders shook his head. “Nngh. I’ll get you back.”

Hawke licked a line up Anders’s throat wetly, working first one finger and then the other into the mage slowly. “No, this is me getting  _you_  back for the other night.”

"I.. hah! …. I guess…"

Anders groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip as Hawke’s fingers penetrated him further, not out of pain but out of that impatience Hawke had accused him of. He let out a loud gasp, and a louder moan as the warrior’s fingers reached his favorite spot and massaged it slowly.

"Oh, Hawke…"

"You can say ‘Correm’," Hawke breathed into the mage’s ear, wiggling his fingers with rhythmic pressure.

"Co— _ooohhh…!_ " Hawke’s name from Anders’s lips was cut off as Hawke took the mage’s shaft in hand and squeezed. Anders bucked his hips once before he was able to exercise some self-restraint, and he took his hands off his head to cover his mouth and quiet another loud moan.

Hawke pulled his fingers free suddenly, and he grabbed Anders’s wrists again, this time slamming them against the wall above the mage’s head. “ _No_ ,” Hawke said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"Hawke, please," Anders breathed.

Rolling his eyes at yet another failed attempt to get Anders to say his name, Hawke clasped Anders’s wrists in one hand, and with the other he reached down to undo his own breeches. They were uncomfortably tight at this point, but he could ignore such things in favor of making sure that Anders was ready. From the mage’s noises and his squirming, and the moisture seeping from the head of his member, he was certainly that.

Leaning closer, pressing his body close, Hawke put his cock against Anders’s entrance and pushed. He released Anders’s wrists so that he could put both hands on Anders’s hips as he rocked into him, causing Anders to gasp again and clutch at Hawke with both arms and legs wrapped around him tightly.

"Yes, it’s—oh!"

"Shush, or I’ll gag you with your own shirt."

"Mmff."

It wasn’t long before they found a rhythm, Hawke pressing forward as Anders arched against him. Words were gone as they moved, and Hawke put his mouth against Anders to kiss him into silence, devouring every gasp and moan the mage made as well as smothering his own.

It didn’t take too very much longer, and when Hawke grasped Anders’s swollen member and gave it a few firm strokes, Anders was undone in his arms, bucking his hips as he came. Hawke followed not long after, biting his lip and groaning, until they were both complete and gasping for breath.

"You think they’ll notice we were gone?" Anders said with a lazy smile.

Hawke smirked and kissed the base of Anders’s neck. “We’ll just tell them Corf had to open a new keg.”

When they returned to Varric’s suite with the next round of ale, however, Hawke’s mussed hair and Anders’s crooked ponytail gave them away.


End file.
